Berlshenk
Category:Dwarf Category:AllianceCategory:HunterCategory:Anduins’ Faithful The stories listed below are several accountings of Berlshenk's adventures in the world of Azeroth. Scarred (First chapter concluded.) Appearance Berlshenk is not much of a looker due to his left half being covered in some dark purple substance. On his forearm lies a faded scar that the gunk may have exited out from. His left eye’s iris and pupil are red while the sclera is yellow. Now, if we take these defected parts out from Berlshenk, he would looks as normal as any other Dwarf. His hair is glazed black and his normal eye is black with a brown tint to it when shined at the light. His body is barely tanned due to his time staying outside in the cold, but it’s also a bit tanned. Wrinkles are spread through his face, showing elderly characteristics. The purple substance has been covered completely by many bandages as to not alarm anyone. Berlshenk wears a modified Mountaineer attire that is outfitted with extra layers of leather and mail where necessary. The only equipment sticking out from ordinary Mountaineers are his shoulder pads, gloves, pants, footwear, and cloak. There is also a small, light-brown backpack strapped onto him that covers his cape. The flap is short and many weapons and/or items stick out from it hilt-side up. There are some weapons that shouldn’t even be possible to fit in the backpack, yet there they are. If you ever get a chance to get near Berlshenk, the backpack emits a slight whirring noise. There is also a tin flask strapped inside the side of his hood with the cork-covered nozzle facing out. Two amulets flail about underneath his beard: One is made of gold with a ruby center and the other one is made of dark iron with an ivory center. There are rare times when Berlshenk is actually out of uniform. Those times usually consist of important meetings with other officials of Ironforge or special occasions like dinner parties. Personality Berlshenk isn’t uptight, but gets serious when needed. Out in the field, or even at training exercises, Berlshenk keeps a serious flow. At dire times such as these, when the union he serves is slightly out of control, Berlshenk gets things organized and under discipline. However, while he is out traveling or off-duty, Berlshenk changes magically. A kind and mellow expression caresses his face despite the demonic-looking markings. He doesn’t smile much, but a friendly face gets him into smiling-mode accompanied with a slight wave of hand. His back is arched slightly, but it seems like it’s stuck that way. Regardless, Berlshenk doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. History From before the First War, nothing is noted about Berlshenk except the fact that he lived before it. From records and people during the war, Berlshenk was noted as a staunch leader and sharpshooter. However, he didn’t seem to be liking the warfare and tried to escape fighting in the fields whenever he could. Berlshenk is half-Bronzebeard and half-Wildhammer, but he has no markings bearing the Wildhammer Clan. Being half-Wildhammer explains his abilities to communicate with animals and nature. Berlshenk was born of the Wildhammers, but was raised in Ironforge by Belzhenk, who is Berlshenk’s father. Berlshenk is related to Barzik, who is the current Mountainguard Commander. Berlshenk is also the commander of a sect in the Mountainguard called the Mountaineers. Regardless, Berlshenk usually handles all the incoming recruits who decide to join the Mountainguard. Berlshenk used to be a lieutenant of a platoon back around the First War. During the attack on Stormwind Keep by the Horde, Berlshenk played a part in defending the keep. When the second attack befell upon Stormwind Keep, Berlshenk was forced to retreat along with Anduin Lothar. During the Second War, Berlshenk attempted to save some of his nearby homeland around Dun Morogh but failed due to the numerous amount of Horde assaulting the lands. When the Alliance from the Arathi Highlands finally became active, Berlshenk led his platoon to assist them however he could and helped the Alliance retake control of Khaz Modan. Berlshenk and his platoon also assisted Turalyon in defeating the remnants of the Horde and ending the Second War. In the Third War, Berlshenk followed his own interests with rebuilding the lands of Khaz Modan until the call for duty arrived. For the while he followed Prince Arthas’ leadership and assisted him in efforts unworthy of speaking. When Jaina Proudmoore decided to leave Arthas for Kalimdor, Berlshenk left Arthas’ command and followed Jaina’s leadership. During the final battle of Mount Hyjal, Berlshenk and his platoon were the last defenses of the Alliance defensive. When the Burning Legion finally decimated the remaining Alliance forces, Berlshenk’s platoon was battered down from a group of 40 to a group of 15. Berlshenk could not withstand anymore losses and teleported with Jaina along with whatever the Alliance forces had. From there on out, Berlshenk witnessed the fall of Archimonde and the corruption of Nordrassil. Berlshenk met many allies during his time on Azeroth, but also lost many as well. Some of Berlshenk’s allies surprisingly consist of outcasts from other factions, even the noble Horde. Berlshenk is included in a band of do-gooders called Anduins’ Faithful, who is led by Jaero the Grim. Berlshenk’s story, Scarred, tells the tale of his endeavors through thick and thin with his cousin Barzik and newly found friends a few years after the Third War. Companions From times old, Berlshenk has never been seen without his pet, Mhukah. During Berlshenk’s adventures throughout Azeroth, he came across a turtle that was being attacked by vultures. Berlshenk shooed the ravaging birds away and nursed Mhukah back to health. From there on out, Mhukah has never left Berlshenk’s side. It is noted that at a point, Berlshenk heard that Mhukah was a word for “Big Mouth” in another language. Mhukah is female and has conceived one offspring, named Hakuum. Hakuum is an offspring of Mhukah who was conceived around the time of the Ahn’Qiraj movement. Hakuum is shy, and most of the time hangs around the top of Mhukah’s shell. When it’s bed time, Hakuum huddles into Mhukah’s shell and sleeps from there on out. Hakuum cannot attack due to his young age and prefers to watch his mother battle alongside Berlshenk.